


Fight It

by XxDizzie_BizziexX



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Charlie is protectice, F/F, F/M, Guns are gifts, Killbane is a dick, M/M, Matt and charlie are lovebirds, Matt takes her to new places in the city, Phillepe is like a father, Starts in 3rd game, glides along the rest of the games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDizzie_BizziexX/pseuds/XxDizzie_BizziexX
Summary: Charlotte has to fight for everything she want, no matter the circumstance. So, what would happen if she kept almost loosing her fight.
Relationships: Johnny Gat/Original Male Character(s), Kinzie Kensington/Oleg Kirrlov, Matt Miller/Original Female Character(s), Zinyak/original character





	Fight It

Ill work on this later  
umm dodo


End file.
